The Shadow Cancer
by PokemonMaster00
Summary: It had some strange control over them, a power they couldn't shake. It consumed them. It may have taken longer to affect Silver, Shadow and Rouge but it was just as bad once it did. A instinct to kill. Kill the person you hate most.
1. The Incident

**The Shadow Cancer  
****Chapter One: The Incident**

_**Hey! This is my first fic, so I hope you like. Feedback is appreciated, but I would also appreciate no flamers. Thanks :D**_

_**~*~***_

It started on eggmans ship. Eggman was trying to charge the power out of the chaos emeralds and into the egg pawns.

"Almost done," Eggman said to himself, gleeful at the prospect of finishing his project. Eggman then took a sip of his beer before losing his grip on it, causing the can to fall onto the controls.

Red lights began flashing and everything short-circuited, "What's happening?" Eggman cried. "It's a chemical reaction.."

Suddenly, sparks flew over eggmans head and flames ignited everywhere. Explosions went off in the ship, and the whole thing was blown to pieces. Eggman felt his heart give out under the pressure as he weaved in and out of consciousness.

He allowed his eyes to close as he said his final and silent goodbye to everything in his life.

Eggman's body fell from the ship, hurtling through the earths atmosphere and landing in the middle of New York. Luckily, it was not an overly populated area where he landed.

His body lay undiscovered in the quiet town, peaceful in the green meadows that were so rare in New York.

_Eight hours later.._

A young man named Timothy was taking his daily stroll along the green fields, enjoying the scenery and nature as he walked. His dog ran up ahead and Tim didn't bother to chase after him.

He noticed his dog, Ben, bite on something and attempt to drag it. As he got closer, Tim realised it was a body. His eyes widened and fear gripped his body momentarily before he rushed to check the man.

He was overweight, with most of his hair on his upper lip. Tim felt the mans pulse, and sighed when his worst fears were confirmed and there was no beat.

The contact of Tim's skin meeting the mans was like fire. He felt a power seize him, overtaking every thought and action he had.

Unexpected fury rushed through him and he saw Rebecca's name flash in his brain. Fury and loathing greater than anything he had ever felt gripped him, it talked and urged him to go to her. It controlled his every thought and action.

Tim walked towards his ex-wife's house with a dark mind and absent soul and sense of morals.

He arrived in no less than ten minutes, viciously beating down her door. His body and mind were on fire now, and he knew he had to kill her to relieve himself of this feeling. Hatred was overcoming everything he knew, and he had to break down the door and end her life. She had treated him like a dog, and in turn, she deserved to be killed.

"Tim?! Tim, what are you doing?" She shrieked as she watched him through her peephole in her apartment door. "You're scaring me, Tim. P-please, what do you want?"

She noticed the darkness of her normally bright-eyed ex, the scowl on his usual happy features. This was not Timothy.

Grabbing the nearest phone, she rang the police.

Tim had to find a way in, he was growing more restless as she left him in the hallway. A thought then struck him and began charging at the door, ignoring Rebecca's soft sobs and pleas from behind the door. He knew he was scaring her, and he was taking some strange delight in it.

Rebecca was right -- this was not her Timothy.

The police arrived armed, and had to drag Tim from the scene. Afterwards, they interviewed Rebecca who insisted she had no clue what was wrong.

Tim made eye contact with her as he was pushed into the police car, _I'll get you, _he mouthed, and the message rang loud and clear. She was moving, even if it were the last thing she were to do.

~*~*~*~*~

After determining what Timothy had done that morning, the police had sent detectives to Eggmans body. A hatred and sociopath trait ran through that officer too, and the police were forced to quarantine Tim, the officer and Eggman. A strange disease was affecting their mental health, and they had to figure it out before it affected anyone else.

It seemed to trigger some killer instinct, probing them to kill their most hated person. It was inhumane and amoral, and the officers could only wonder who would create such evil in a person.

It had to be created, it couldn't be nature. But that brought the question back again, who would do such a thing?

~*~*~*~

Outside where Eggman was receiving an autopsy, Silver and his brother Shadow were involved in a rigorous battle. Punches and kicks were being thrown haphazardly as they dodged the others attack.

Without warning, Silver went sailing through the glass of the hospital and directly into the room where eggman was.

The doctors in the room ran out, screaming in fear of the two foreign people. Foreign as in new or different.

Silver stood shakily and sighed irritably, "Don't say a word."

Shadow smirked, "I honestly expected more from you, Silver."

"Shut up." Silver snapped.

Silver then ignored what was going on around him and leaned back against the body on the table, "I--" He felt a shock go through his body, but shook it off. "I wouldn't get so cocky, shooting each other through glass wasn't in the rule book."

"What rule book?" Shadow laughed at him.

Silver growled and shoved Shadow roughly. "Whatever." He then stepped out the door without a word, and without looking back.

Shadow was definitely number one on his most hated list.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. The Spread

**THE SHADOW CANCER**

**CHAPTER 2: THE SPREAD.**

As Silver pushed past Shadow, he noticed something green in Shadows had and stopped.

"You're going chaos control?" Silver asked as he smirked, "I don't think you can beat me without it, anyway. Glad you agree."

"Of course I can beat you without it, I just though you were going to use them so I came prepared." Shadow growled in return.

"Hah, Nice save. You don't look like a wuss now." Silver laughed. He then shouted his goodbye's and teleported, still chuckling from their conversation.

"God, I hate that guy." Shadow grumbled.

Shadow was still searching for all the chaos emeralds. So far, he had one out of eight -- he was no where closer to getting the Master Emerald as he was months ago. He had not got the other seven and this was making him very irritable.

He sighed and charged out of the broken window. Once outside, Shadow realised he had dropped one of the emeralds when Silver had pushed him. It was just another of the many reasons to hate Silver.

"Crap." Shadow muttered to himself, and ran back into the room to get it.

He had just spotted the emerald when he noticed something he hadn't before. A body -- a large one at that -- was lying on the table, with a white sheet over it. Feeling nosy, Shadow pulled back the sheet to glimpse at the person underneath.

When he did, he nearly fell over with shock. But the shock quickly wore off, and a smirk stretched across his face.

"Eggman.." Shadow grabbed Eggman's body, completely forgetting about his chaos emerald. He raced up to the top of the hospital, right until he was at the edge of the tall building.

Glancing over the edge, Shadow his arm outstretched so that Eggman was hanging over the city, but with a long drop separating them. Shadow glared into Eggman's dead, lifeless eyes and said gravely, "This is for everything you have ever done to me." IT was then he released Eggman's body, and watched with glee as it hurtled towards the ground.

But, it seemed that Eggman was one of the few people who could miss the ground when falling, and instead crashed into a lorry.

"Hey! You owe me a new truck, punk!" Shouted a livid truck driver as he surveyed the damage, before he realised it was a dead body and promptly turned white as a sheet.

"Whoops." Shadow laughed, and then walked away with a certain bounce in his step. His spirits had been temporarily lightened.

**~Sonic~**

Sonic bounced haphazardly on his bed, awaiting the moment he would fall off. He was extremely bored, and falling from his bed at an unexpected moment seemed to be the most entertainment he could think of.

He had two chaos emeralds, and he grinned at the thought of having more than Shadow. Which was probably the reason why Shadow was so annoyed at him. Knuckles was also bringing the master emerald to angel island, to hide it from Silver and Shadow and to keep It from their devious clutches. He didn't want to think of what would happen if the two discovered where it was.

Sonic promptly fell of the bed and onto the floor, reminding him of his bored state. Usually, he and Knuckles would fight or argue, but Knuckles was not there and Sonic had no one nearby to fight with. Sonic did enjoy fighting with Knuckles. He wasn't sure what to do now.

Amy was baking, with Cream and Cheese helping her, Tails was fixing the tornado and big was gone fishing with froggy.

"Hmm.. Maybe I'll run around the city fifteen times." Sonic pondered aloud, "But that will only take two seconds and then I'll be bored again." He moaned, exaggerating a little. "I wonder what Shadow's up to.." He turned on the tv, only to find his brother on every channel as the news took over. "If Sonic does not come here in two minutes I will blow up the entire city!" Shadow announced boldly.

"If Shadow wants Sonic.. He'll get Sonic." The hedgehog announced in a heroic tone as he raced from the house.

Sonic ran as fast as he could, meaning it took him roughly twenty seconds. The moment Shadow spotted Sonic, he charged at him, causing Sonic to fly through a building.

"Someone's angry. Usually you can only knock me into a building.." Sonic chuckled.

"What the hell are so happy about, preppy?" Shadow growled as he pointed a gun to his head.

"I think you've forgotten something…"

"And what's that?" Shadow spat.

Sonic laughed, "My crazy girlfriend!"

It was spectacular timing that at that moment, Amy's voice rang through the area, "I'm _coming Sonic!_" Shadow was caught by surprise as Amy's hammer was smacked into the back of Shadow, and he fell to the ground, momentarily stunned and injured.

"Hi Sonic." Amy chirped happily, glad to have defeated someone.

He smiled back at her, before the smile melted away and a more serious expression took over. "Don't do it, Shadow! Stop! A--" Sonic had watched as Shadow stood, gun in hand as he aimed it at Amy's head.

There was a loud bang and a body fell to the ground following it.

"Hole in one!" Shadow laughed jovially as he looked at Amy's lifeless body on the ground.

Sonic pushed back his tears that were clearly at the corners of his eyes and gave Shadow and positively livid and vicious look, "You killed Amy, and now, you are going to die." Sonic spoke so clearly and slowly, that Shadow was momentarily confused. But Sonic's voice also had an unnatural growl to it, a fierce anger that Shadow wasn't accustomed to.

Not that Shadow would ever admit it, but he was a little frightened.

Sonic grabbed a ring and chaos emerald, a wild look in his eyes. "I can kill us with just these two things Just me and you."

Shadow feigned his bravado, "Bring it on." He was clutching his gun tightly.

"You asked for it.. Chaos control!" Sonic felt an overwhelming amount of power wave through him, and he relished it and controlled it. He crouched low and then released, releasing all his power also.

He watched in satisfaction as Shadow fell to the ground, pulling the trigger on his gun a moment too late. Sonic moved out of the way of the bullet, and spat in Shadow's unconscious face before racing home.

He didn't want to see anyone.

**~Silver~**

He glared ferociously at the brother across from him, mentally preparing himself for a fight. He clenched and unclenched his fists, narrowed his eyes and focused on Sorrow.

Sorrow pulled out his sword, branding it with a gleam in his eye. He smirked deviously and made slashing movements with it, watching as Silver didn't bat an eye, but kept staring into Sorrow's eyes.

With a rapid and fatal strike, Silver knocked Sorrow's sword clean out of his hands, so that it landed few feet away. He then hit Sorrow square in the nose, commencing the physical brawl that was about to occur. The two threw punches, kicks and viciously tore at each other in order to gain the upper hand. Neither were willing to back down, and both were too prideful to even think about losing. With a burst of energy, Sorrow punched Silver stronger than before, causing the latter to crash into a nearby wall. As the dust of the debris settled, Sorrow watched in veiled curiosity as Silver emerged.

His eyes widened and he stepped back shakily, eyeing Silver in wonder. What had just happened, he wondered frantically.

Silver seemed taller, and his spikes were longer. His muscles seemed enhances, and eyes evil and bloodshot. Silver looked menacing and dangerous, much unlike the Silver Sorrow had so uncaringly fought a few moments ago.

"Oh shit…" Sorrow breathed, then grabbed his sword. Cutting a portal with it, he jumped in and fled.

He didn't know what Silver was now, but he sure didn't want to stick around and find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
